


The Cult

by RandomAnony



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), RWBY
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomAnony/pseuds/RandomAnony
Summary: When Libitina comes, All will fall, and everyone shall Open your Third Eye.Sadly this is discontinued but a reboot is in the works





	1. Prologue

“The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world."  
-G-Man

It was dark, somewhere in an allyway. I was running, with a bullet wound in the gut. I don’t even know what i am doing. I was just stopping a project that hurt my Friends, well tried to. They made a portal, and here i am. I don’t even know if im still in Earth. The second we got here, guys with sword-guns attacked us. Now i am running for my life. I always thought i would die trying to save the world but instead i will die running away.

I was still running. I wasn’t giving up. I had an M1911 in my hand and a couple of men followed me. I went behind cover and took a couple of shots at them. All they did was fall down but a second later stood up. I threw a grenade which blew them up and this time they stayed down. 

Still bleeding a lot i saw a Sniper which nearly gave me a headshot before i ducked. I then looked back up to see if she was still there. She was gone and so i stood up only to fall back down.

I looked one last time to see a girl with a gigantic scythe running towards me. 

Scott: Aw Crap

That was the last words i knew before fainting from all the blood loss


	2. Small beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Story Starts Small

16 years Ago

Ever Since i moved to Japan i have been lonely.Even with Tyler and mom back in America before Father had to go to Japan for a Job. Of course, i was young and wanted to see what it was like outside America. And now i am alone. Until i saw a girl, being bullied by some guys. It looks like they were holding up a cow plushie? But i had to help her.

I confronted the bully’s thinking i would win a fight because i was stupid and had to much pride, only to be smacked in the face. But as soon as they were distracted, the girl grabbed her plushie and ran away. The bully’s weren’t happy and got a stick and hit me with it and then those Bastards bailed like cowards.

Scott: MouthBreathers

Later when i was walking home, feeling down to myself, I noticed i was being followed by the girl i saved from those jerks. Soon she noticed that i noticed her so she then approached me slowly.

Scott: hey

???: hey... im Sayori...

Scott: Im Scott...

She has Coral pink hair, and blue eyes and is wearing a red ribbon on her head. She was also wearing a light pink shirt with Barney on it.

Sayori: thank you for saving me from those meanies

Scott: No problem, Did they hurt you?

Sayori: No... they only hurt my friend, Mr Cow

Scott: Is he your only friend?

Sayori: Yes....Why?

Scott: Because you have one now

Sayori softly smiled and hugged me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone notice my Stranger Things reference.....
> 
> Anybody?


	3. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so It starts

14 years later

I was going to school, as always like any other day. But then suddenly, out of nowhere i heard a very familiar voice.

Sayori: HEEEEEYYYY!!!

Before I knew it i was tackled with a hug that made me fall. This was Sayori. I met her Years ago and we became best friends forever. We were in the same high school and by sheer coincidence, we are neighbors. Even though i am obviously underaged to own a house, somehow I survive. Sometimes i even have to take care of Sayori.

But Anyway, after being tackled to the ground by my Best Friend, i stood up and helped Sayori

Sayori: Whoops sorry Scott. But i woke up early and finally caught up to you for once.

Scott: Did you pack all your things though?

Sayori: Of course i did....nt.

Scott: What did you leave?

Sayori looked in her backpack

Sayori: My wallet and Math book.

Scott: How did you even leave your Wallet, it is bigger than my Hand?

Sayori: I was on a rush, so I could catch up to you.

Scott:”sigh”

Later...

We reached the school, but as soon we reached it, Sayori talked about something i never thought she bring up.

Sayori: So have you thought about Joining a Club?

Scott: No... Why?

Sayori: Well... So far i’ve seen after school and you always walked home alone and that concerns me. I don’t want you to only have one friend for the rest of your life.

Oh my God she is right for once. I’ve always eaten lunch and dinner alone. I never thought of joining any Friend group and this is the last school year before college.

Scott: Well i’ll think about it.

Sayori: What club will you join then?

Scott:........................Is there and Anime Club.

Sayori: No.

Scott: Manga Club?

Sayori: There is a literature Club.

Scott: Does Manga count as literature?

Sayori: I have a friend who keeps on Nagging and nagging that it is.

Scott: Wait, arent you Vice President of the Literature club?

Sayori: Yeah, So can you please join the Literature Club. I promised Monika i would get a new member. Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please.

Scott: I’ll think about it

Sayori: There are Cupcakes

Scott: Sold

And that was the day i sold my soul for a cupcake.


	4. Judgement Day

3 Weeks Later

I couldn’t believe what I just heard. I never knew Sayori, my best friend loved me, all this time. I am shocked as hell. I know she told me that she was depressed yesterday and that sceam she said when i said I loved her back, really hurts me.

I decided I am going to meet her and have a talk. But as soon as i entered Sayori’s house, i heard what appears to be a stool falling. 

Scott: Oh Shit!

I ran up Sayori’s long ass staircase and entered her room. I saw her, hanged , but still struggling.

Scott: SAYORI!

I got the stool and placed it underneath her feet. I checked my pockets and bag to find a knife that Yuri gave me. I cut the rope without thinking and got Sayori and gave her CPR.

After a long time she woke up.

Scott: sayori?

Sayori: scott? Why did you save me? This is how it should have ended. This was suppose to be...

Scott: i said what i mean Sayori. I dont want you to suffer because of what other people say to you. Without you the world will become dull and sad.

Sayori: But then why does everybody want me dead? Why do they all talk Shit behind my back even though they know i’m there.

Scott: Nobody Hates you that much that they want you dead. We never ever in our lives had Ever talked Shit behind your back.

Sayori: Then why of all people did you choose me? You could have chosen Natsuki Or Monika or Yuri.

Scott: Because I Love you. Your pretty, selfless and even though we are all feeling down, you teach us to smile.

After that we hugged for a good ten minutes. 

Sayori: Does this mean tomorrow is our first Date?


	5. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help Natsuki

Chapter 5

Daddy Issues

2 months later

Me and Sayori were walking from the restaurant to our homes. It was like 7pm and it looked like it is 12am. Its dark.

Sayori: Scott...I got this strange Text from Natsuki.

Scott: Why?

Sayori: It looks like she typed it fast because it has a lot of grammar errors and typos.

Scott: What does it say?

Sayori: It says....

Natsuk (text) Saypri i need help my father found my manga collection and isb veryv angey right now snd he is pounding my door roght now canbyou pleas hurry up i cant call the cops and im runnign put of time

Scott: Oh shit.

Sayori: Wait i know where she lives! Its near lets go!

Me and Sayori ran as fast as we could to Natsuki’s house.

As we found ourself to a big house with dusty rotten walls in the outside, a roof that has some holes on it, and a door which looks like someone crashed to it.

For Stealthyness i vaulted over the fence and told Sayori to stay put. I went near the house and heard some punching noises and some Guy screaming.

I peeked on the broken door window and saw some blood on it. Looking through another window, this time not broken, i saw Natsuki being beaten to a pulp by her dad. He had bloody knuckles(the weapon) and at that point I sneaked back and told Sayori to call the cops.

Natsuki’s dad was not what i was expecting. Apparently he is builded up like a hulking dump truck wearing some sort of dirty polo with some beer on the table and a stack of Manga on the floor. I knew i had to help her so i called out Sayori and told her to record this while i try to save Natsuki.

Scott: Don’t follow me

Sayori: But....

Scott: It might be dangerous so stay put

I entered the house thinking “What the Hell am i Doing”. But it’s either he heard me or he knew i was here the whole time, because he grabbed me by the neck and threw me across the hallway to the living room. With all my strength i stood up and he was calmly walking towards me like Mr. X from Resident Evil and puched me square in the face. 

I felt blood on my face. Jesus what does this guy Eat!? One punch felt like getting hit multiple times by Jojo. I punched back and it looked like it hurt him. But without hesitation he grabbed me again by the neck and this time was chocking me.

Sayori’s POV

O Shit it looks like Scott is going to get beaten by that Guy. I have to help him! 

I stood up and quietly entered thos shithole grabbed a chair and smashed it on Nat’s Dad. He fell on the ground, but he was not unconscious.

Scott: I told you to wait outside!

Sayori: And let him kill you?

Scott’s POV

Natsuki’s Dad got an alcohol bottle and tried to hit me but I dodged while Sayori got a vase and hit him in the head with it while i punched him in the face making him drop the bottle. But he was MAD. We ran and grabbed me and smashed me in the wall and puched me in the face. Sayori tried to help me but he grabbed her by the neck and stomped on my head.

Natsuki’s POV

I had to help them, they can’t defeat my Father. He’s basically like The Incredible Hulk minus 20% of his strength and not coated in green Paint.

So with all my strength I forced myself to stand and grabbed the alcohol bottle and slowly walked up to my dad. He was distracted with Scott and Sayori so i used this opportunity to hit him in the head with the bottle. It made him collapse into the ground and that was the only thing I remember before fainting myself


	6. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le time Skip

Chapter 6

Where am I?

Present Day

Scotts POV

I woke up alone, last thing I remembered was getting shot by some girl with a sniper. How long was i out? I had a scar where the bullet hole was but it sure hurts like hell.

Questions still filled my head, Where am i? Who else got placed in here? Wheres Sayori and Monika? Who grabbed Natsuki? Is Yuri still alive?

My vision finally returned to see some sort of high tec future hocus pocus machines. I knew that if they found out i’m awake they might throw me in a cell and i don’t want that.

I had to escape but How?

As i slowly stood up and got my bag a went to the door to find out I was left unlocked. Strange

As i creeped through the hallways i noticed that i felt dizzy. Then i had to lean on a wall, but there was a window on that wall and when i looked outside, We were FLYING. I got shocked and backed out a hit this table with medical supplies on it making a huge racket.

Before i knew it guards wearing Robot Armor came rushing towards me. Obviously i ran down the rooms, and vaulting and throwing crap at them. Finally i locked myself in this closet. 

Apparently the guards didn’t noticed i went there. But i think this isn’t an ordinary “Closet”


	7. System Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye

Chapter 7

System Failure

##########H######E########L############L#################O#########?

H##E#######L###Lo?

/\/\0/\|i|


	8. ???

:Hello? Hello? Can yoü hear mè?  
Ummm... well looks like need to introduce mÿÿÿÿself. Uhhhh..

Monika: Hi. Im Monika prime, i am the Monika a a different universe. My universe is much more different from this “fanfic” universe. My universe is a game and i traveled from each Other universes to tell you a message by RandomAnony.

Apparently this universe is dying,Fast and i know it sounds strange but when this universe gets destroyed, another one exists. So basically long story short this universe will be exactly like this universe but with small changes.

So basically a reboot. So enjoy that i guess. So with that said this is Monika signing off


End file.
